


To Be Loved

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crime Fighting, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Pirates, Pre-Relationship, Rescue, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of Pondlock drabbles, 100 words exactly.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond (Doctor Who)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 3





	1. Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> For my dearest sister **afteriwake**. Hope you like this new series.

For once, it’s Sherlock who awakens to the smell of food.

He opens his eyes right on time to see Amy walk in, tray in hands. But what really draws him in, it’s what she’s dressed in, “Is that my shirt?” His voice is low, still heavy with sleep.

Amy sets the tray down and smiles, “You mean, _our_ shirt?”

And he can’t quite help the smile that comes, because yes, now that she’s worn it and that she looks so… seductive in his favorite shirt, he knows he won’t forbid her from wearing it.

So he simply says, “Indeed.”


	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It makes me feel safe and protected and cared for.”

One of the advantages that Sherlock was taller than her, was, the fact that she could tuck her face in the crook of his neck.

Amy did so for several reasons: Comfort, safety, love and that wonderful scent of his. She could say it was her happy place.

She knew, that Sherlock didn’t quite understand why yet, so one night she told him. “It makes me feel safe and protected and cared for.”

Sherlock’s eyes had grown a bit, a tiny, genuine smile forming on his lips. “I am glad then.” He told her.

She simply smiled and kissed him.


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock comes back to a head splitting headache.

Sherlock comes back to a head splitting headache.

He’s bound to a chair and the room is empty, he does his best to find a way to escape. But his mind is not working the best, and he feels weak. 

The door looms away and it doesn’t promise anything good. He does his best to remain calm, is glad that Amy didn’t come with him.

Suddenly there are loud sounds of guns and loud yelling, the door bangs open to reveal Amy,  looking like Fury incarnate.

He revels in her fury and the tender touch  of her hand and kiss.


	4. Never

“I never thought that I would find love so soon,” Amy admits one night after dinner, when they are lazying about in the sofa as Sherlock reads out loud.

“I never thought I’d fall in love,” Sherlock admits. “I seem to put of quite a lot of people.”

Amy simply rubs his chest in a comforting manner, “They’re bloody idiots, you didn’t put me off. Annoyed, yes. Put off, no.”

Sherlock chuckles, “Well, you’re quite something Miss Pond.”

“Of course I am.”

“And so humble.”

“Pot, meet kettle.” Amy laughs. “But I guess we match.”

“Agreed, we do, quite well.”


	5. Decision

“Are you sure Amelia? After all, even with what you dubbed, ‘my adventures’, they can’t quite compare to traveling with the Doctor.”

Amy smiled at Sherlock, “I am. I want roots, not a dull life and Sherlock, you’re the farthest thing from dull that I can imagine. And if that’s not enough, how about this, I love you.”

Silence, but Amy can see the tiny smile curling in his lips. “If you’re sure. But some people may think I need to come with a warning.”

“I am. And, Sherlock? They are idiots. I like who you are, you’re perfectly fine.”


	6. Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Sherlock Holmes cursed the fools who decided to send him to investigate pirates. He was better suited for land investigations.

Lord Sherlock Holmes cursed the fools who decided to send _him_ to investigate pirates. He was better suited for _land_ investigations.

And now, he and his crew were being held at sword point. And the Pirate King – well, Queen was smirking, and it did not looked promising.

“So you’re the King’s best?” She gave him a once over and her eyes glimmered, “I think I’ll keep you.” She purred. “I am Amelia luv, welcome to my crew.”

He arched an eyebrow, this could be an interesting opportunity to do his work. “Lead on then, King.” He refused to be cowed.


	7. Blanket

It was rare when Sherlock fell asleep on the sofa.

Ever since she had moved in, Amy could count with one hand the times and still have fingers left over. No matter what, Sherlock tended to sleep in bed. And since getting together, he did so without fail.

She stared at him, there was a book atop of his chest, and she couldn’t help to smile, there was something so vulnerable about it, and she felt honored that Sherlock allowed himself to be so with her.

She didn’t wake him, but took a warm blanket and covered him with it.


	8. Loved

“Perhaps I should stay home.”

Amy looked up from the magazine she was reading, “You don’t want to come to the party?”

Sherlock shook his head, “It’s not about not wanting, but this party means a lot to you and, well, I tend to be… me.”

Amy set the magazine aside and cuddle into Sherlock, “Sherlock, it’s true that you can be difficult. But I love you as you are, and I want you at my side. Besides, think how funny it will with all the observations you will do later at home.”

Sherlock laughed, “Very well, I will go.”


	9. Awake

Amy whispers, “I love you,” in darkness.

As she and Sherlock lock lips, kisses that drink moans from one another. Eager hands exploring their bodies, removing pieces of clothing until they reached bare skin.

Her body and Sherlock’s entwined in bed, joining in a dance as old as time. Waves of pleasure coming in ways they had never done so before. She clings to Sherlock, afraid that if she lets go, she’ll wake from this dream and will be alone in bed.

When Sherlock speaks, “I love you too,” breathless and vulnerable, she knows she’s awake, it’s not a dream.


	10. Adventure

“...So you’re asking me to break the law, so you can solve a case?” Amy was amused, but fortunately, she had been working on her poker face, and it was a good one.

Sherlock tapped his fingers the arm of the sofa, “Yes, but considering that we’d be solving a bigger crime, I figured that you wouldn’t object.”

She had to admit, she missed her adventures with the Doctor, and Sherlock had opened another sort of adventures, “Well… I suppose that we could do it, for justice.”

Sherlock snorted, “For justice?”

“And adventures and crime solving.”

“On that, we agree.”


	11. Spy

Sherlock looked at the woman in front of him. Amelia Pond, supermodel of the moment, had her gun raised at him.

“You don’t strike me as a criminal,” he told her, trying to buy time.

Amelia rolled her eyes, “I’m not, I work with MI-6.”

That was an even bigger surprise. “I’m having a hard time believing you.”

“I’m sure you do,” Amelia lowered her gun and looked around. “But, it’s the truth. Now scram before someone else sees you. I’m undercover.”

He nodded “Please give me a call, I’ll help.”

Amelia arched a brow, “Oh I will, Mister Holmes.”


End file.
